The Transformers Prime Thanksgiving Special
by TF crossover fan
Summary: Sequel to The Transformers Prime Independence Day Special. The show is over, and the cast is getting together for the holiday. However, everyone in more interested in whining about their misgivings about the show rather than celebrating, and it is revealed that somebody has a dark secret...


The Transformers Prime Thanksgiving Special

"… And so we give a toast to the best Transformers cartoon since _Beast Wars_," Optimus Prime, standing at the head of the table, said as he raised his glass, "We will all miss it dearly. To _Transformers Prime_."

The entire cast of the show, who were all seated around the giant sized table, also raised their glasses. "To _Transformers Prime_." They all said as one.

Well, almost everyone.

"No," Breakdown said, "Screw the show!"

Everyone gasped. "But Breakdown," Knock Out said, "Why?"

"You know why! First I get my optic ripped out by him," Breakdown pointed at Silas, who was seriously bruised up and on a life support machine, "And then I get killed by her," He then pointed at Airachnid, who was wearing a cheesy Dracula cape and hissing at the garlic Arcee was trying to give her, "And then _they_ put me back together," He pointed at the MECH agents, who were piles of ash wearing goggles, "And used my body to house that parasite Silas! And then, oh, THEN, you," Breakdown pointed at Knock Out, "And _him_," He pointed at Starscream, who was in a full body cast and on a hospital bed, "TURNED ME INTO A ZOMBIE VAMPIRE! And then Airachnid killed me again!"

Everyone awkwardly stared.

"Aw cheer up Breakdown," Bulkhead said, "At least you were a fan favorite."

"Screw you! Half of the show was just a bunch of hype and anticlimaxes!"

"You know what, I agree!" Makeshift announced. "I should have been in more episodes!"

"But you were too powerful to let live." Optimus explained.

"No excuse!"

Hardshell slammed his fist on the table. "I should have been in more episodes too!"

"But we already had a bunch of Insecticons running around."

"Then they should have made me the only damn Insecticon in the show! That way I would have stood out more!"

Darksteel and Skylynx raised their hands. "Us too!"

"But the entire point of your existence was to be the new characters for the movie."

"_My story arc should have been a two part episode_." Nemesis Prime said in sign language.

"Hasbro is just cheap and likes to cut corners."

Cliffjumper rubbed the back of his head. "Actually, I would have like surviving past episode one."

"But your death made it clear that the show was dark and edgy."

"I know. That was my whole point in the show. All I'm saying is I would have liked dying later, like maybe in episode two, or even episode five. Getting to know the human children before I got offed would have also been more dramatic."

"I would have like appearing." Tailgate pouted.

"You DID appear!" Seaspray shouted. "You had lines and a kind of sort of cameo! Hasbro was even nice enough to give you _an official character design and a toy_. But me? Nothing. Natta. Zip. Give me those hands!" Seaspray grabbed Tailgate's hands and eyed them. "You got city hands, mister Tailgate, counting money!"

"I wanted more screen time…" Ultra Magnus grumbled.

"I should have made more inventions besides just a fake drone." Wheeljack said.

"I feel kind of bad about replacing Ironhide, but the show needed _somebody_ to be an _Animated_ reference." Bulkhead said.

"I should have talked more." Soundwave deadpanned.

"Why the hell was I never physically present?" Alpha Trion asked.

"Why didn't Hasbro just rename me Galvatron?" Megatron 2.0 asked. "Doing that would have pleased the _Generation One_ fans, and 'Megatron 2.0' is just lame. Also, why did they make my new body with rocky Unicron parts? It looked really awkward and clashed with my original parts."

"Oh cry me a river." Unicron said as he rolled his optics.

"My rivalry with Airachnid was never really properly resolved." Arcee said.

"And I'm still stuck on one of Cybertron's moons with an army of Insecticons." Airachnid added.

"I'm just happy that I didn't die for once." Starscream said.

"Wait, we _didn't_ kill you?" Predaking incredulously asked.

"Bitch please, Hasbro wouldn't kill me off in such an ambiguous manner by anybody besides Galvatron or Unicron."

"That Witwicky kid killed you in _Dark of the Moon_."

"Are you seriously using _Bayformers_ to prove your point?"

Smokescreen leaned back and propped his feet on the table. "Well, I got nothing bad to say. I had a pretty good run in the show. I even got my old _Generation One_ color scheme in season three!"

Suddenly there was knocking at the door.

"Who could that be?" Optimus rhetorically asked. "Everyone is already here." He walked over to the door and opened it. In front of him stood Prowl and Barricade.

"Hello Optimus," Prowl said, "It is good to see you again."

Optimus smiled. "Likewise, Prowl." They shook hands. Optimus looked at Barricade. "Although I am quite surprised at the company you decided to join us with."

Barricade scowled. "Don't get any ideas, _librarian_. We're here on business."

Prowl nodded. "I'm afraid he's right. May we come in?"

"Of course." Optimus stepped aside, allowing the two entry.

Prowl scanned the room, then settled his gaze of Smokescreen. He pointed at him. "Smokescreen, you're under arrest."

Barricade pulled out a rifle and aimed at Smokescreen's head. "You have the right to scream for mercy."

Smokescreen shifted his optics. "What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what he's talking about." A new voice said. Everyone looked to see a third robot enter the room.

It was _Generation One_ Hot Rod.

Smokescreen's jaw dropped to the floor.

"That son of a bitch knocked me out, tied me up, and buried me alive," Hot Rod accused, pointing at Smokescreen, "When I finally escaped, I had discovered that he had stolen my character archetype and taken my place on the show."

"Smokescreen… how could you?" Ratchet quietly said.

"We trusted you!" Bumblebee yelled.

"Need I remind everyone that in _Generation One_ I was a liar, cheater, and a gambler?" Smokescreen said. And then he made a break for it.

"I got him!" Barricade yelled as he fired a shot at the running bot.

He missed and instead blew off Skyquake's only remaining arm. Dreadwing and Prowl facepalmed.

Steve the Vehicon tried to get in Smokescreen's way, but was easily tossed aside and landed on Shockwave. Smokescreen jumped through the nearest window, making his escape.

Prowl and Barricade moved to follow him, but were stopped when Hot Rod held up a hand. "No, let him go."

"Why?" Barricade asked, confused.

"Because he forgot we're on the tenth story floor."

Meanwhile, down below, Smokescreen laid in a crumpled heap. "… Ow… I knew I should have brought the Phase Shifter…"

Jack awkwardly shifted in his chair. "Huh. For a Thanksgiving special there's not much Thanksgiving." He looked over to see Fowler in a fist fight with a giant turkey while June provided cover fire. Miko and Raf were stuffing their faces with potatoes and cranberries.

"Hey Optimus," Jack said, "If the show is over now, what's going to happen to the Hub?"

Optimus smiled. "Oh don't worry Jack, I'm sure the ponies can handle the pressure of keeping an entire channel alive. They have what it takes. That is, until late 2014."

"Late 2014? What happens in late 2014?"

"The sequel cartoon that will come out after _Age of Extinction_."

**The End**


End file.
